Simfoni
by Scy Momo Cherry
Summary: Hanya suara jarum detik jam yang terdengar diselingi suara ketikan Sakura pada laptop atau dentingan sendok pada mangkuk Sasuke. Mengalun menjadi sebuah simfoni indah pada malam itu bagi keduanya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu. Tidak buruk juga, pikirnya sembari tersenyum tipis./Non-Conflict/Review?


**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Conflict less, Typo, abal, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, etc.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

_Zzzzhhhrrrsss..._

Seseorang tengah bersandar pada pinggiran sebuah jendela yang berada di sebelahnya. Iris beningnya menatap jam yang bertengger di dinding ruangan serta keadaan di luar jendela secara bergantian. Tersirat kekhawatiran dan kecemasan dalam binar permata bak _emerald_ itu.

**JGEER!**

Kilatan putih dan bunyi gelegar yang membahana tak jua membuat tubuh mungilnya beringsut menjauh dari tempatnya bersandar. Walau tak ayal juga, kilatan dan bunyi gelegar itu mengagetkannya, dan membuatnya merasa sedikit takut. Ya, hanya sedikit.

Mata teduhnya masih setia menatap setiap rinai air mata langit yang sedang jatuh menghujam bumi. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya niatan untuk berhenti dan justru terlihat semakin melebat. Membuatnya mau tau mau menghela napas gusar dan berpikir mungkin lebih baik kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sembari menunggu. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya, di dalam suara derasnya hujan di luar, ia mendengar suara lain. Sebuah suara yang tak asing olehnya. Berasal dari gerbang depan. Itu... suara mobil.

Secepat kilat ia berbalik dan mengintip melalui kaca jendela yang menghubungkan tepat ke gerbang depan. Dan, tepat! Ia melihatnya, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam sedang melaju pelan melewati gerbang dan memasuki halaman. Mobil yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamarnya. Keluar kamar, melewati lorong, menuruni tangga, dan menuju sebuah pintu kayu besar yang berada beberapa meter lagi di depannya. Melihat hal itu, sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di wajah cantiknya tanpa mampu ia tahan. Seiring dengan langkah cepatnya yang mulai berubah menjadi berlari-lari kecil, membuat gaun malam yang dikenakannya ikut bergoyang bersama dengan surai panjangnya yang sengaja ia gerai, seirama dengan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh tubuh dan kaki jenjangnya.

Kini ia telah sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat itu, deru napasnya terdengar rancau. Ia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya, melakukan hal itu beberapa kali hingga napasnya kembali normal. Beberapa detik sebelum pintu kayu itu mengeluarkan bunyi decitan dan terbuka, ia sudah terlebih dulu memasang sebuah senyuman hangat yang sangat manis.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_..." Gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu membalas salam pemuda yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besar tersebut.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, mendongak. Iris sekelam langit malam itu merefleksikan senyuman serta segala tindakan yang dilakukan gadis yang baru saja menyambutnya. Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah sandal rumah yang memang sudah disiapkan dan tersedia untuknya. Dengan sigap, Sakura meraih tas yang tengah berada di dalam genggaman Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke melepaskan jasnya yang basah karena terkena hujan serta dasi yang memang sudah tak terpaang rapi lagi sedari Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di rumah itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, mencapai ruang tengah yang juga telah dimodifikasi oleh Sakura hingga dapat berfungsi menjadi ruang santai, diikuti oleh Sakura yang berjalan perlahan di belakangnya tanpa menghilangkan sedikit pun garis senyuman dari wajah cantiknya. Dihempaskannya kasar tubuhnya yang sedikit basah dan letih di atas sofa besar yang berada di ruangan itu. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri dan menghela napas berat.

_Tik tik tik_

Suara jam kayu besar yang terpasang di sudut ruangan terdengar memecah kesunyian yang terjadi setelah Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya dengan tetap bersandar di sofa, hingga berselang beberapa saat tergantikan dengan suara langkah kaki. Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot membuka matanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik langkah tersebut karena ia sudah tahu pasti siapa itu. Suara itu kian terdengar semakin mendekat, melambat dan kemudian tak terdengar lagi, tepatnya terhenti.

Seketika semerbak wewangian nan hangat memasuki indera penciuman Sasuke, diiringi sebuah suara manis yang terdengar kemudian.

"Minumlah dulu, Sasuke-_kun_. Setidaknya ini dapat membuatmu sedikit lebih hangat."

Dengan enggan, Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Tepat di depannya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung tengah berdiri sembari membawa cangkir berisi cairan yang mengeluarkan uap yang mengepul serta sebuah handuk berwarna putih polos di kedua tangannya. Cairan hangat yang ia yakini adalah teh itu kini telah tersodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Mau tak mau membuatnya tersentak juga, mendengus sebelum akhirnya meraih cangkir keramik itu. Setelah sebelumnya menatap wajah gadis bermata hijau dengan senyuman meneduhkan itu sejenak, ia menyesap cairan hangat itu secara perlahan. Hangat. Seketika, rasa hangat menjalari tenggorokan dan tubuhnya, membuatnya candu untuk kembali menyesapnya. Terus dan terus begitu, berulang-ulang hingga tubuhnya kini merasa lebih baik. Rasa lelahnya pun sedikit berkurang.

"Ada masalah?" Suara lembut itu terdengar begitu dekat dan sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati gadis yang beberapa saat lalu masih berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya yang tengah meminum teh, kini sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Sekejap raut wajahnya kembali datar dan kembali memejamkan matanya, setelah sebelumnya membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah helaan napas berat serta gelengan singkat. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak melunturkan senyuman di wajah Sakura. "Maaf."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung sebelum merasakan sebuah benda lembut berada di kepalanya, menyapu setiap jengkal rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia membuka matanya kembali dan melihat Sakura—yang sudah merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping—sedang mencoba mengeringkan surai _raven_-nya yang sedikit basah dengan handuk kecil yang tadi dibawanya. Jarak mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti memungkinkan Sasuke menghirup aroma khas Sakura yang begitu menguar darinya. Sasuke kenal betul, itu adalah aroma _cherry _yang begitu... ah, entahlah. Bahkan Sasuke pun terkadang tak mengerti dirinya sendiri jika sedang berdekatan dengan gadis musim semi itu. Tanpa disadari Sakura yang tengah terlarut dalam kegiatannya, Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura yang sudah berhasil mengeringkan rambut Sasuke dan kembali pada posisi duduknya yang semula, kini menatap Sasuke yang sudah kembali memejamkan matanya dengan tetap bersandar pada sofa. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas gurat-gurat kelelahan dan keletihan di wajah tampan Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke penuh arti lalu tanpa peringatan menarik kepala Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, tepatnya ke pangkuannya.

"Ap—" Sasuke baru saja akan memprotes tindakan Sakura sebelum Sakura memotong ucapannya. "—Tenanglah, Sasuke-_kun_. Nikmati saja."

Sasuke masih menyipitkan matanya pada Sakura, dan Sakura masih bergeming dengan senyumannya, hingga tak berapa lama terdengar helaan napas Sasuke yang telah kembali menyembunyikan manik _onyx_-nya serta mencoba menyamankan dirinya pada pangkuan Sakura. Melihat hal itu, Sakura tersenyum kecil dan segera memijit pelipis Sasuke perlahan dan dengan lembut. Diusapnya surai gelap Sasuke yang mencuat. Memberikan sensasi kenyamanan bagi Sasuke yang kini diam dan menerima segala perlakuannya tanpa adanya niatan untuk menolak. Menikmati segala yang ditawarkan Sakura padanya. Masih dengan kegiatannya, Sakura membuka suara. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Tanpa membuka matanya, Sasuke berujuar singkat. "Hn."

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar, senang karena ia berguna disaat seperti ini dan setidaknya... dibutuhkan. Tak mau keheningan kembali mengisi, Sakura kembali berucap, "Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan? Membersihkan diri? Atau kau ingin memakan sesuatu mungkin?"

Sasuke yang tanpa sadar telah terbuai dipangkuannya menggeleng, masih dengan mata terpejam. "Tidak. Biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Dalam diam, Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

.

Waktu demi waktu telah terlewat, kini hari sudah semakin larut malam. Hujan di luar masih belum mereda, mungkin malam ini akan terjadi badai. Dan suasana di ruang santai kediaman Uchiha bungsu itu pun masih tetap sama. Setidaknya sampai sang gadis akhirnya—untuk kesekian kalinya—memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah hampir larut malam. Lebih baik kau membersihkan dirimu dulu."

"Hn." Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba bangkit dari posisi nyamannya di pangkuan gadis mungil yang berada di sampingnya.

Sakura kini sudah berdiri, ia tetap mempertahankan senyumannya walau kakinya terasa sedikit kesemutan akibat dijadikan bantal oleh Sasuke. "Aku akan menyiapkannya. Tunggulah sebentar." Ia baru saja akan beranjak menuju kamar mandi sebelum mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, apa kau ingin aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu sekalian?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?" Sakura menatap tak yakin pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa, posisi Sasuke yang sedikit membungkuk menyebabkan wajahnya tak begitu terlihat akibat menunduk dan menopang tubuhnya dengan siku yang berada di atas pahanya. "Aku tak yakin kau sudah makan malam."

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Aku ingin istirahat."

Sakura menghela napas samar dan berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. "Hah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Begitu Sakura kembali ke ruang santai yang ia dapati adalah Sasuke yang tengah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus yang sesekali terdengar melalui cela bibir eksotisnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang sangat kelelahan. Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia kembali duduk di samping Sasuke dengan perlahan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah tampan pemuda yang begitu ia cintai itu. Pemuda yang merupakan tunangannya. Entah Sakura harus tersenyum senang atau tersenyum miris memikirkannya. Entahlah, hanya Sakura, hatinya dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu. Disingkirkannya poni-poni memanjang yang menutupi wajah Sasuke dengan lembut, berusaha agar tak mengusik tidur pemuda yang biasanya berwajah _stoic_ namun kini terlihat begitu polosnya. Tak lama, ia beranjak. Membiarkan Sasuke terlelap sejenak sembari menunggu air panas yang ia siapkan memenuhi _bath tub_ yang sudah Sakura isi dengan tambahan aroma lavender.

.

.

.

Merasa _bath tub_ yang ia isi sudah nyaris penuh tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan bangun. Maka, dengan terpaksa dan tidak tega Sakura mencoba membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo bangun! Kamar mandinya sudah siap." Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Sasuke. Guncangan yang awalnya pelan lama-lama mengeras karena Sasuke yang masih bergeming dan tak terlihat terusik sama sekali.

"Ngh~" Lenguhan Sasuke terdengar ketika matanya mulai terbuka dan mengerjap. "Hn?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, bersihkan dirimu dulu. Setelah itu barulah kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang di kamarmu."

Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar, menggangguk singkat dan beranjak menuruti ucapan Sakura. Mau tak mau, Sakura tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang begitu patuh seperti itu.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sakura masih memandanginya hingga akhirnya tubuh Sasuke hilang sepenuhnya di balik pintu kamar mandi yang telah tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki kamar mandi, hal pertama yang menyambut Sasuke adalah sebuah aroma yang begitu khas dan _familiar_ untuknya. Lavender. Ya, Sasuke yakin betul ini memang wangi lavender. Tercampur di dalam _bath tub_ berisi air panas yang sudah terisi penuh dan meluber ke lantai kamar mandi. Sasuke menyerngit, dalam otaknya kini terdapat beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Tapi, dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan, ada satu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. _Jadi, Sakura yang mencampurkan dan memasukkannya?_

Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak begitu menyukai lavender. Tepatnya, bukan pada bunga lavendernya melainkan pada sesosok pemilik aroma lavender yang _pernah_ menempati hatinya. Tidak, mungkin kata 'pernah' tidak sesuai karena kini Sasuke _mungkin_ masih mengharapkan sosok gadis polos itu. Mungkin? Ah, entahlah. Sasuke bahkan enggan memikirkannya lebih lama. Sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah sejak lama menarik perhatiannya. Sosok yang tak terjangkau olehnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Memang hingga detik ini Sakura tidak pernah berkata apapun tentang lavender maupun gadis Hyuuga itu. Hidup bersama dalam satu atap selama ini, cukup bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengetahui dan mengenal bagaimana sifat seorang Haruno Sakura. Sasuke tahu, Sakura adalah _type_ gadis mandiri yang ceria namun akan lebih memilih memendam masalah dan perasaannya sendiri daripada merepotkan orang lain. Terlebih, Sakura selalu memaksakan dirinya. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum, sejauh Sasuke memperhatikannya selama ini. Tak peduli bagaimana pun Sasuke bersikap padanya. Seolah hanya ada kata 'tersenyum' dalam kamus gadis yang identik dengan musim semi tersebut.

Tapi, Sasuke tahu, Sakura tak sekuat dan setegar yang terlihat. Sama halnya dengan gadis lainnya, Sakura rapuh. Hanya saja, pemikiran Sakura berbeda dengan gadis lain yang lebih mengumbar perasaannya, Sakura lebih memilih diam. Menutupi semuanya dengan senyumannya. Seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal belum tentu semuanya memang benar baik-baik saja.

Sasuke bahkan sangsi atas pernyataannya bahwa ia sangat mengenal Sakura. Gadis itu bisa menutup rapat semua masalahnya. Semua keadaannya. Sasuke terkadang bertanya-tanya, apakah Sakura pernah merasa sakit? Apakah Sakura pernah menangis karenanya? Ah, beberapa pertanyaan lagi-lagi muncul dipikirannya.

Pernah sekali, hanya sekali, Sasuke memergoki Sakura—Sasuke tidak yakin—menangis di taman belakang rumahnya pada hari Sasuke pulang terlambat karena itu adalah hari pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Tapi, Sakura berhasil berkelit. Sakura segera berlari menuju air mancur hingga tubuhnya basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Jejak air mata itu seolah terhapus dan tak pernah ada, menyisakan jejak air mancur yang jatuh di wajahnya. Dan Sakura tersenyum sangat alami. Sakura menutupinya dengan sangat sempurna. Gadis itu terlahir bagaikan untuk menjadi seorang artis _pro _dengan bakat aktingnya yang begitu menakjubkan.

_Well_, bagaimana pun mereka adalah tunangan, bahkan mungkin orang dari seluruh penjuru dunia mengetahuinya karena orang tua mereka melakukan _konfrensi pers_ saat pertunangan mereka. Penyatuan dua keluarga tersohor di Jepang adalah berita gembira untuk seluruh Jepang tapi entahlah dengan hatinya. Sasuke ragu. Walau ia tahu dari sekian banyak kaum hawa yang menginginkannya, setidaknya Sakura lebih baik bahkan yang terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan. Terlebih, Sakura mau berusaha untuknya. Menjadi apapun, melakukan apapun, dan yang lebih penting dari semuanya adalah Sakura selalu berada di sampingnya disaat ia membutuhkan. Sosok yang Sasuke rasa pantas bahkan sangat pantas untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Dulu Sasuke menerima pertunangan itu karena itu adalah bisnis. Dan ia tak mau mencoreng nama baik keluarganya di depan publik. Toh, ia tak begitu peduli. Mungkin saja kan ia bisa menerima Sakura dan perasaan _absurd_—yang selalu Sasuke sebut omong kosong—itu akan muncul seiring berjalannya kebersamaan mereka tapi nyatanya tidak, ia salah. Ia tidak bisa. Hatinya tetaplah mencintai Hinata—setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Walau sebagian hatinya tak yakin namun juga tak membantah bahwa gadis _pink_ itu sedikit demi sedikit mengisi hatinya di sudut bagian yang lain. Sudut yang belum terjamah bahkan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata. _Lalu, apa artinya itu?_ Sasuke mengerang.

Ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ah, terlalu banyak pikiran yang muncul membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Mengacuhkan rasa nyeri yang menjalari kepalanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera berendam agar dapat secepatnya berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

.

.

.

_Sial_! Ternyata aroma lavender itu tak membantu banyak. Buktinya kini Sasuke harus rela terbagun di tengah malam—bahkan ia sangsi menyebutnya pukul tiga itu sebagai malam, hanya karena perutnya meronta meminta diisi. Salahnya memang yang menolak Sakura ketika gadis itu bertanya padanya tentang sesuatu yang ia inginkan untuk makan malam, hanya demi dapat cepat terlelap tanpa gangguan. Tapi hasilnya? Ck, jika sudah seperti ini apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sasuke bukanlah _type_ orang yang betah berlama-lama berada di tempat yang bernama dapur. Terlebih untuk memasak. _Hell yeah_, tidak akan. Memang harga dirinya dipertaruhkan jika ia membawa penggorengan dengan spatula dan lagi memakai celemek manis khas wanita. _Tidak, terima kasih_. Membayangkannya saja tidak pernah apalagi untuk melakukannya. Sasuke sudah bergidik ngeri. _Hei, itu bukannya kau baru saja membayangkannya?_ Tapi, bukan itu alasan utamanya, melainkan karena dulu ia pernah memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan memasak dan dapur. Membuatnya mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang takkan pernah dilupakannya; menggabungkan Naruto, memasak dan dapur dalam satu tempat, sama dengan kehancuran.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apakah ia harus mendatangi kamar Sakura, membangunkannya dan memintanya untuk membuatkannya makanan? _Oh, uh_! Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi... _KRUYUUUK_!

_Uh_! _Baiklah, kau menang, perut sialan_! Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke menuju dapur. Berpikir mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan dua tiga buah tomat untuk mengganjal perutnya. Tapi, begitu ia melewati ruang santai yang memang menghubungkan dengan dapur, lampu pada ruangan itu masih menyala.

Sasuke menyerngit dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Decitan yang timbul akibat pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba membuat seseorang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut memekik kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Terlihat seorang gadis duduk di bawah kursi, tepatnya di atas lantai yang dilapisi karpet. Surai _soft pink_ sepunggungnya diikat tinggi gaya _pony tail_ hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus, menyisakan poni serta beberapa helai rambutnya di kedua sisi wajah ayunya. Ditambah gaun malamnya yang berwarna putih selutut terlihat begitu tipis dan menembus ke dalam tubuhnya yang _proporsional_. Matanya terlapisi kacamata ber-_frame_ putih, membuatnya terlihat begitu dewasa. Sasuke akui, ia harus meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tetap bergeming di depan pintu, akhirnya melepas kacamata yang digunakannya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke terkesiap begitu menyadari Sakura yang sudah berada tepat di depannya dan memandang aneh ke arahnya. Secepat kilat, otak jeniusnya bekerja mencari alasan yang tepat dan tidak menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Begitu mendapat pencerahan, Sasuke berdehem sejenak guna menutupi sikapnya yang menjadi _out-of-character_. "Aku..." Namun—_KRUYUUUK_!—_Sial_! Sasuke merutuki perutnya yang tak tahu sopan santun. Padahal Sasuke baru saja akan berbicara tapi ternyata perutnya sudah mendahuluinya. Sungguh, memalukan!

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum geli saat mendengar suara perut Sasuke yang terdengar begitu jujur serta melihat semburat merah tipis yang kini tengah menjalari pipi Sasuke. "Kau lapar? Aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi, tapi kau justru menolak dan mengatakan kau lelah dan ingin istirahat."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik pelan walau akhirnya harus mati-matian ia tahan karena Sasuke yang kini melolot sebal padanya. "Sudahlah. Ayo, duduk dulu. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu."

Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa setelahnya melenggang ke dapur. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sasuke.

"Minumlah dulu." Sasuke menerimanya dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk. Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Hn? Apapun terserah padamu tapi emm, mungkin, bisakah dengan tambahan tomat?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ragu.

Lagi. Sakura tersenyum sembari memasuki dapur dan mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dalam sana. "Baiklah, tunggu di sana."

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menyeruput _ocha_ hangat yang diberikan oleh Sakura padanya beberapa saat lalu selagi Sakura menyelesaikan masakan untuknya. Tanpa sengaja, irisnya menangkap beberapa buku, kertas, map, laptop, pulpen dan benda-benda lainnya di atas meja yang berada di depannya. Ia baru ingat bahwa Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu berada di ruangan ini. _Sedang apa gadis itu? Menyelesaikan tugasnya?_ Sasuke ingat jika Sakura berprofesi sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang. Dokter muda berbakat yang kemampuannya tak bisa dianggap remeh bahkan menandingi dokter-dokter berkemampuan _pro_. Bahkan diusianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda, ia sudah mencapai puncak kariernya terlebih Sasuke pernah mendengar rumor yang beredar bahwa Sakura adalah kesayangan Kepala Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja tersebut. Dan lagi, Sakura adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno. _Heiress_ satu-satunya Haruno _Corp_.

Walau memang kini Haruno Kizashi yang masih aktif menangani segala hal tentang Haruno _Corp_. namun bukan berarti Sakura hanya akan duduk manis sembari melipat tangannya. Sekali lagi, Sakura bukanlah _type_ orang yang seperti itu. Mengingat dari sifatnya, Sakura pastilah turut serta membantu segala pekerjaan di perusahaan milik keluarganya tersebut, terlebih Sakura adalah anak tunggal.

Sasuke hampir saja lupa dengan hal-hal itu. Semenjak Sakura berada di sini dan tinggal bersamanya, Sakura terlihat lebih seperti wanita lainnya di luar sana. Santai, tanpa pekerjaan berarti. Bahkan Sakura selalu ada disaat yang memang tepat dan setiap ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Semisalnya; saat ia bangun pagi Sakura pasti sudah ada dengan sarapannya, saat ia pulang dari kantor Sakura pasti ada di rumah dengan sambutan hangat dan melayani semua keperluannya. Begitu terus menerus. Terlebih keadaan rumah yang selalu bersih dan terawat, Sasuke bahkan mengira Sakura berada seharian di rumah dan bergelut dengan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga. Dan menjadi calon istri yang baik, tanpa karier.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke salah besar. Bahkan pekerjaan Sakura terlihat lebih banyak daripada pekerjaannya yang merupakan seorang Presdir Uchiha _Corp_. cabang Jepang. Sasuke sekarang menyadari ia benar-benar tidak peka. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih tidak peka dibandingkan sahabat _Baka Dobe_-nya. Dan sedikit—ya, hanya sedikit—hatinya merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

Sekarang yang berada dipikirannya adalah apakah Sakura setiap hari selalu seperti ini? Mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya pada tengah malam saat Sasuke sudah terbuai dengan mimpi? Sasuke tak pernah melihat tumpukan berkas-berkas seperti ini sebelumnya. Oh ayolah, ia bahkan tak pernah memasuki kamar Sakura. Orang tuanya memang sudah menyiapkan rumah ini sebagai hadiah pertunangan mereka. Bahkan saat pertama kali mereka ke sini, sudah terdapat kamar khusus yang dihiasi di sana-sini—yang Sasuke yakin sudah disiapkan dengan baik oleh orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura agar mereka tidur bersama. Yang benar saja!

Tapi, karena lagi-lagi Sakura yang seolah mengerti dan memahami perasaan Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan biarlah Sasuke saja yang menempati kamar tersebut setelah sebelumnya Sakura membersihkan hiasan berlebihan pada kamar itu. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri memilih tidur di kamar tamu. Alih-alih, Sakura menyuruhnya yang _notabene_ seorang pria untuk tidur di kamar lain dan mengalah pada Sakura yang merupakan seorang wanita.

Pernah Sasuke mencoba menanyakannya dan Sakura hanya menjawab, "_Tidak apa, ini adalah hadiah dari orang tuamu. Jadi, wajar saja jika kau yang menggunakan kamar itu_."

Lalu, Sasuke pernah menanyakan juga kenapa Sakura tak menggunakan kamar yang biasanya akan dipakai oleh orang tua mereka atau bahkan Itachi, jika mereka menginap. Dan lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya menjawab, "_Mereka akan curiga jika aku memakai kamar mereka_."

Sakura bahkan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya gila tentang mereka tak memerlukan pelayan. Karena Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia sendirilah yang akan menyelesaikan dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Sebab Sakura ingin menjadi sosok seorang istri yang baik, yang tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh _Kaa-san_nya. Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti pemikiran gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih memandang kertas-kertas itu sembari melamun hingga tak mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Seolah _deja vu_, Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Sakura telah berdiri di depannya dan menyodorkan sesuatu, jika tadi secangkir teh, kini yang disodorkan gadis itu adalah semangkuk berisi cairan kental berwarna merah nyaris _orange_ dengan hiasan di tengahnya serta uap panas yang mengepul. Apa itu? Sup?

Sasuke mendongak, menatap iris yang sangat kontas dengannya itu sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa ini?"

"Sup tomat. Ambil dan cobalah."

Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengambil alih mangkuk berukuran sedang itu dari tangan mungil Sakura. Memang dari penampilan dan aromanya saja sudah terlihat lezat dan menggugah selera tapi tetap saja, rasa yang terpenting, kan? Tapi, terus dipandangi oleh Sakura seperti itu membuat Sasuke akhirnya menyuapkan sesendok ke mulutnya setelah sebelumnya meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika sup panas itu memasuki tenggorokannya, matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura menatapnya cemas. "B-bagaimana?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_. Sasuke terdiam lama membuat Sakura semakin gugup dan yakin masakannya gagal. Itu memang sup tomat pertamanya namun Sakura yakin ia sudah membuat yang terbaik terlebih sup itu untuk Sasuke; seseorang yang _special_ baginya. Sakura masih menunggu respon Sasuke hingga tak sadar bahwa ia menahan napasnya sedari tadi.

Dilain pihak, sungguh, Sasuke belum pernah memakan makanan ini sebelumnya dan Sasuke pastikan mulai saat ini sup tomat buatan Sakura akan menjadi menu nomer satu dalam daftar makanan favoritnya.

"Lumayan." Yah, walau mungkin ia takkan pernah mengatakannya pada Sakura. Dan satu kalimat singkat Sasuke mau tak mau membuatnya menghela napas lega.

Mata Sakura yang awalnya ragu kini berbinar cerah. Senyuman mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "_Yokatta_. Kalau begitu, habiskan," ucapnya sembari duduk kembali di bawah. Tepat berada di samping kaki Sasuke yang tengah duduk _asyik_ di atas sofa sambil melahap sup tomat buatannya. Sakura pun memakai kacamatanya dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Hanya suara jarum detik jam yang terdengar diselingi suara ketikan Sakura pada laptop atau dentingan sendok pada mangkuk Sasuke. Mengalun menjadi sebuah _simfoni_ indah pada malam itu bagi keduanya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu. _Tidak buruk juga_, pikirnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Owari_**

**A/N :** _hi, long time no see_ :) emmm, aku engga tahu kenapa tapi aku pengen banget ngetik _and_ langsung _publish fic_ sederhana yang dijamin abal, aneh dan gaje ini. Apalagi mungkin ini lebih cocok jika dijadikan _multichapter_, ya? #mikir Hahahaha, padahal awalnya aku mau bikin _oneshot_ yang _fluff_ tapi ini kayaknya engga _fluff_ jadi gagal _and then_ ini juga _non-conflict_. _Gomenasai, minna-san_~ #sujudsujud

Okeh, sudahlah tak berlama-lama... segala kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Terima kasih sudah membaca :) _Review_?


End file.
